deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi vs Jet the Hawk
Jetuigi.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Waaa vs Jet.png|Quauntonaut waluigi vs jet.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Description Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog! These two sports-game-restricted thieving side characters enter the ring! Who will come out on top?! Interlude Wiz: When it comes to not-important characters from Nintendo/SEGA Sports games, these two come to mind. '' '''Boomstick: Plus they're thieves!' Wiz: Waluigi, the anti-Luigi. Boomstick: And Jet the Hawk, the Wind Master! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Jet the Hawk Wiz: Jet the Hawk, The Wind Master. He is the cocky leader of the Babylon Rouges. Boomstick: Whoa, that's some name. I'm surprised that Rouge the Bat isn't in their group... Rouge is in the group name after all. Anyways, Jet is known to enter many races with his hover board made by Wave the swallow. His hover board is only suit for Jet, and is known as Type-J. Wiz: Jet is greedy, doing whatever it takes to get fortune. Though when in races, Jet only seeks to win fairly. As Boomstick had mentioned, Jet has Type-J. This board allows him to reach speeds of Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Boomstick: In Extreme Gear riding, Jet was beaten by Sonic. Now the two have a rivalry so intense, it might even match Sonic and Shadow's. Wiz: Jet is very agile. He can jump high and can hop trough tree tops at ease. He's also good at dodging attacks. As for his physical abilities, Jet can easily kick a desk far back with a single kick. '' '''Boomstick: Jet has a green-feathered fan known as Bashösen that is so strong, that he can easily blow opponents off their board and send them flying back a few feet. He also uses the fans to strongly smack or push away his opponent.' Wiz: Still, that doesn't mean Jet isn't without his weaknesses. He's not as fast as he thinks he is, and he's definitely extremely cocky. And he definitely can't stand losing to Sonic for anything. Boomstick: Not only that, but Jet's only real weapon is the Bashösen. And while he is agile, Jet can only really kick that desk mentioned earlier. Wiz: Still, Jet can fight if he needs to, he's a master thief, and he can really race. Waluigi Wiz: Waluigi is an… odd man, to say the least. He's Wario's sidekick and Luigi's rival. Boomstick: Yeah! And he tries to beat Luigi in everything! Since Luigi is tall, Waluigi is taller! And since Luigi is skinny, Waluigi is somehow skinnier! That's some rivalry you got there! Wiz: And he's very loyal to Wario. Although Wario gets them beaten up by the Super Mario Bros., Waluigi follows Wario time and time again. Boomstick: But seriously, this guy is WEIRD. He's always extremely disturbing around the other Mario characters, and even the player finds him very awkward at times. Wiz: But he's still no pushover. Cunning and speedy, Waluigi is a genius when it comes to explosives, and he is indeed Wario's best friend. Waluigi can drive a Mario Kart extremely well, using items while driving at the same time. Boomstick: Speaking of weapons, Waluigi has a lot of them. His most basic is the tennis racket, which he uses to whack around foes, slowly dishing out damage. Wiz: Waluigi can also, well, stomp the ground with his foot. This actually surprisingly hits enemies deep into the earth. Boomstick: He also has a collection of Bob-Ombs that he uses! These little Bombs blow up when the fire burns up the fuse, but if the Bob-Omb hits an enemy, it will blow up no matter how much of the fuse was still remaining! Wiz: And in his collection of Bob-Ombs, he just so happens to have a gigantic one. This Big Bob-Omb is used as Waluigi's special move in Mario Kart Double Dash, and trust me, it makes a huge explosion. Boomstick: The Big Bob-Omb also proves of Waluigi's strength. He can lift this thing and throw it with ease, while even Mario had trouble lifting a Bob-Omb of a similar size! Wiz: None the less, Waluigi actually never had his own game. But the three other overall-wearers have had their own game, leaving Waluigi the least popular of the four. It also means that all his weaponry comes from the Mario Party and Mario Sports Games. Boomstick: Still, he may be skinny and weird, but don't underestimate Waluigi! Fight! Waluigi was yet again in another race. It was a modern race, but this time the competition was way easier. Not only was Mario not in the race, but neither was the rest of the Mario Bros. crew. It was just Waluigi racing in a Kart against a bunch of random competitors, so obviously the Anti-Luigi was winning the race. Well, that was until Jet the Hawk raced up fast enough next to Waluigi on his Type-J hover board. "Hey, you!" Jet called down to Waluigi, as they neared the finish line. "You know you're not winning this, right?" "Whahaha!" Waluigi laughed in response, pulling out a Green Koopa Shell. Waluigi threw it sideways toward Jet, but being agile, Jet hopped over it. "Playing like that, are you? Then I'll play too!" Jet said back, taking out a Bashösen and blowing Waluigi off course. Jet passed the finish line, winning the race. Later that day... Jet examined his gold trophy for winning the race. That was until Waluigi walked up to Jet and smacked the trophy out of the Hawk's hands. "Whadda you want, skinny man?" Jet asked. Waluigi got in his fighting position to answer position. "Ah, so you want to fight, eh? Bring it!" Jet got into his fighting position also, and so the two combatants were ready. Fight! Jet rushed towards Waluigi on his Type-J, swerving around some of Waluigi's Bob-Ombs. Once close to Waluigi, Jet lifted his foot and— THWACK! Jet fell sideways off his board and onto the ground. Looking up, Jet noticed that he had been whacked by Waluigi's Tennis Racket. Jet stood slowly back onto his feet, discarding the Type-J and running at Waluigi. Waluigi swung his Tennis Racket, but Jet ducked under it, and kicked Waluigi in the stomach. Waluigi stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach. Jet followed this up by hopping into the air, and jabbing at Waluigi right in the face with his right foot. But this was blocked by Waluigi's Tennis Racket. Jet hopped down off of Waluigi's racket, pulling out a Bashösen and waving it at Waluigi. Waluigi hopped over the tornado, landing by stomping Jet into the ground. Jet struggled, but it was ineffective, and so Waluigi kept stomping on him. "No you don't!" Jet shouted, jumping out of the hole and kicking Waluigi into a far off tree. Jet waved a Bashösen, creating a small tornado that hit Waluigi and destroyed the tree. Waluigi was hit into the air, so Jet jumped up to him, raised his hand in a karate formation, and— BOOM! Waluigi had thrown a Bob-Omb at Jet, which blasted the green hawk down back to the ground hard, creating a huge dust cloud. Waluigi fell down to the ground too with less damage done. "Waluigi's number one!" Waluigi taunted, unaware that behind the dust, Jet had gotten on his Type-J. "You're wrong!" Jet boomed, making Waluigi yelp in surprise. "Jet the Hawk's number one!" Jet sped on his Type-J so fast that the dust cleared instantly, and so Jet continued racing toward Waluigi with his foot ready to kick. "WHAAA!" Waluigi freaked, running around and wondering what to do. That's when suddenly, Waluigi noticed his Kart called the Wario Bike sitting just a dozen feet away. Waluigi ran towards the motorcycle as fast as he could, hoping to get there before Jet got him. Fortunately for the purple clad anti-Luigi, he made it to the bike right when Jet was about or hit him. So now Waluigi was racing next to Jet the Hawk, going through Mario Kart 7's Toad Circuit. Waluigi looked beside him at Jet and glared. "Waluigi!" Waluigi growled, pulling out a green she'll and whipping it at Jet. "This again?" Jet groaned, stopping the green shell by stomping on it with his foot, and kicking it back. "Wha!" Waluigi yelled, quickly ducking under the green shell. "Not bad!" Jet falsely complimented, jerking his board left to hit Waluigi. Waluigi stopped this by hitting Jet back with a red shell. Jet fell down, and his board stopped moving. But Waluigi kept going! "I won't let you beat me in a race, even if this is a fight to the death!" Jet growled, leaping back onto his feet and rushing through the track to get to Waluigi. Finally, Jet spotted Evil Luigi, and swung his Bashösen. The tornado lifted Waluigi into the air, and so Jet flew past him. Waluigi landed, yelling "Waluigi!" frantically as if it were a swear word. But he couldn't stop going, and so Waluigi got onto his bike again and kept speeding. Waluigi was closer and closer to Jet now, so Waluigi threw three Bob-Ombs he was just juggling. Jet looked back for a second to see where his opponent was, and spotting the Bob-Ombs, Jet swerved around them. Waluigi was closing in now, but Jet was also picking up speed. Waluigi knew it was time to end this, picking up a Big Bob-Omb and throwing it at Jet with all his might. "No you don't!" Jet screamed, waving the Bashösen as hard as he could, creating a huge gust of wind that blew the Big Bob-Omb back towards Waluigi. "Oh nooo!" Waluigi yelled in fear, preparing to turn out of the way. But Jet couldn't let that happen. The green hawk turned his Type-J board around, and raced behind Waluigi. When the Big Bob-Omb reached the point where it was about to fall back to land, Jet kicked Waluigi upwards, making Anti-Luigi collide with the Big Bob-Omb. A huge explosion was created, completely destroying Waluigi. KO! Battered and bruised, Jet passed the finish line, and promised to himself that he'd never join a race with an evil Mario character ever again. Conclusion Wiz: This was close, but the victory had to go to Jet the Hawk. Boomstick: I still don't get it! Waluigi had more weapons and experience! Wiz: That is true, Boomstick. But, while Waluigi has been alive and stealing longer, that really didn't change much. Jet has been thieving for a while too, and he actually has fought a couple times. Meanwhile, Waluigi counts on Wario to do everything. Boomstick: I guess you're right. Waluigi can be a cowardly idiot, and Jet actually has skill... Wiz: Waluigi actually is better in most categories. But there is two categories that give Jet the win. Power and agility. Boomstick: Waluigi does have more destructive capabilities, yes, but Jet could cause a ton more damage! Not only is Waluigi light, but he's also skinny as a stick. Waluigi pretty much has no muscle protecting him, so Jet's desk-destroying kicks would hurt Anti-Luigi a lot more than with a normal person. Wiz: And with agility, Jet is legions above Waluigi. Yes, Waluigi can jump around and do flips, but Jet can do the same and hop around treetops with ease. And with his Type-J, Jet's agility is upped by a ton. So it didn't matter how many weapons Waluigi had, becuase Jet could dodge every single one. "Oh, but Boomstick, the Big Bob-Omb would kill Jet!" Boomstick: No, it wouldn't! Jet has those things called the Bashösen, which create freakin tornadoes-powered gusts of wind! The Bashösen could EASILY blow back the Bob-Ombs, and the Big Bob-Omb. Waluigi may be a lesser-known Mario character, but him getting blown sky-high will be celebrated like fireworks. Wiz: The winner is, Jet the Hawk. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015